


Faded Red

by orphan_account



Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: AU- Bloody Mary is NIce, Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Crushes, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mutual Pining, Past Relationship(s), Polyamory, Roommates, Trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-08-28 07:58:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16719432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Bloody Mary was desperate. Consumed by bloodlust and the desire to experience warmth, touch, emotion to the point where it made him dangerous. He was scared and lonely and the result of years of trauma and mistreatment from humans. For Red Wine, looking at him was like looking in a mirror.He knew he could change him, teach him to control his urges and turn him back into the person he must have been before the humans had got to him. Which was why he took him in.And of course he just had to drag Steak along for the ride. Bastard.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!!!! This is my first full-length food fantasy fiction, it'll probably be like 15 chapters long!!! I hope you enjoy it, and as always, both kudos and comments are hugely appreciated!!!!!

Red Wine could feel Pretzel's eyes fixed on him as he approached him at the altar. The smell of incense hung heavy in the air and the gilded crosses reflected the warm glow of the candlelight as his footsteps echoed against the brick walls, filling the empty silence. He knew that they were the only ones in the room but he also knew that  _ he _ was there, somewhere, locked away in his cage, out of sight but not out of mind. 

It was then that the blonde spoke, voice cold and stern as always. “Red Wine,” he said “I wasn't expecting you. Is there something you need?”

Red Wine bit his lip as he came to stand beside him. “I wouldn't put it like that,” he answered, and Pretzel frowned.

“Oh?”

Red Wine sighed. He didn't want to speak too loud, just in case he was able to hear them. He was scared of him. He'd never admit it, but he was terrified of him. he quickly scanned the room making sure they were alone for lowering his voice as he answered. “I've actually come to make a proposal, father,” he told him, “But I'm going to need you to put all your faith in me.”

Pretzel's expression remained the same as he turned to light a candle. “Is this something that we should be discussing in a private place?” he said. Red Wine thought for a moment before quickly shaking his head.

“If we do this anywhere else Bloody Mary could overhear us,” he answered, “This has to be strictly between us- at least for now.”

At this, a flash of curiosity sparked in Pretzel's eyes as he turned back around to face him, resting hand on the altar. “What do you mean, ‘for now’? What are you trying to propose?”

Red Wine pursed his lips, hesitating for a second. A part of him knew that what he was about to suggest was an awful idea, but another part of him was sure that his plan could work without a hitch. A third part of him was just nervous to pitch said plan to Pretzel; it may have made sense in his head, but he knew that the other food soul would find the proposition ridiculous at best, and dangerous at worst. 

Then again, if he gave up now, he would've come all this way for nothing.

“I want to take Bloody Mary with me,” he said quickly, trying to hide his nerves by increasing the volume of his voice. Pretzel was silent, blinking in confusion before his lips curled upwards into a smirk. A chuckle left his lips and he is raised his eyebrows, shaking his head.

“You can't be serious,” he laughed.

“I am,” Red Wine said, “And I'm going to need you to trust me with this.” The other food soul went quiet once again, and his amused expression suddenly turned grave and serious. He turned back around to light another candle, not looking at Red Wine as he spoke. 

“What on Earth do you want to do that for?” he asked, “Don't you remember what happened the last time he got out?”

“Of course I remember, father,” Red Wine sighed, folding his arms as he watched him, “But after that happened I started thinking- I managed to learn to control my… my  _ urges _ , didn't I? Surely I could teach him to do the same.”

“I don't think-”

“It shouldn't be that hard, I have everything I would need to tell him planned out, and-”

“Red Wine, that's  _ enough _ ,” Pretzel cut him off, narrowing his eyes, “As much as I trust you, Bloody Mary was given to me, and letting him out of this building is a recipe for disaster.”

Red Wine didn't answer him, watching as he lit the final candle on the altar and blew out the match. His dark eyes reflected the flickering candlelight as he softly said a prayer, fingers moving to brush over the cross of the rosary he wore around his neck. He knew he was right, but he was also not ready to give up, not just yet. He sighed, stepping closer to him and gently resting his hand on Pretzel's shoulder.

“Where is he?” he asked.

Pretzel looked up, his expression somewhere between annoyance and exasperation. “Downstairs, like he always is.”

“Can I see him?”

\---

The basement of the church was cold and dark, lit only by a few candles and the light coming from the doorway. The floor and walls were made of the same red stone, which was damp and slowly becoming overrun with moss and weeds. A soft laugh sounded from somewhere in the darkness and Red Wine felt a shiver run down his spine as he walked further into the room, pulling his cost tighter around his shoulders. He had felt Pretzel leave his side long ago- not that he had a problem with that. In fact, he'd much rather talk to him alone, especially considering the subject matter.

He heard a second laugh and the clink of chains moving before a familiar form left the darkness. Burgundy silk was draped over pale skin, silver chains binding blood-stained hands together. The form's eyes glinted dangerously as they looked Red Wine up and down. “Red Wine,” it said, “To what do I owe the  _ pleasure _ of seeing you?” Red Wine narrowed his eyes, resting one hand on the hilt of his sword as Bloody Mary approached him, the chain connecting his ankle to the wall dragging over the floor.

“I’m here to make a proposal,” he said, not quite able to make eye contact with the food soul in front of him.

Bloody Mary grinned, tongue darting out to wet his lips as he looked Red Wine up and down, getting as close to him as he could before the chain stopped him. “And what might that be?” asked, “Are you planning on getting me out of here?”

“Yes, actually,” Red Wine quickly answered, surprising himself at how even he was managing to keep his voice, “But you’ll have to agree to something first.” Bloody Mary didn’t answer for a few seconds, lips parted and eyes wide in surprise. Then, his grin widened, and he leaned for forward, grasping onto the front of Red Wine’s coat and pulled him closer, his  eyes shining with excitement under the candlelight.

“Please,” he hissed, “I’ll do anything to get out of this place."

At this, Red Wine couldn't help but smile, gently lifting a hand up to rest on Bloody Mary's arm, holding is gently and stroking his pale skin reassuringly. “Do you really mean that?” he asked, a rush of confidence filling his body as he saw his plan begin to fall into place. Bloody Mary nodded eagerly, tightening his grip on Red Wine's coat.

“Of course I mean it,” he said, “I've spent years chained up here in the dark, Red Wine. I don't know how much longer I can take it.”  His voice shook as he spoke and in that moment, Red Wine felt a ave of pity wash over him as he looked him in the eye. He was scared and desperate, he observed, as to be expected from someone who spent their days locked up in a basement. 

He turned back around to face Pretzel, who stood in the doorway, watching closely with his hands clasped in front of him. “Red Wine,” he said, “You and I both know this is a terrible idea.”

“I know what I’m doing.”

Pretzel ignored him. “Where will you even take him? What happens if he gets out?” he spoke as if Bloody Mary wasn’t even there, walking down the stone steps to approach them. “How do I know that this will even work?”

“I’ve found an apartment not far from the Academy,” Red Wine explained, not looking up at him as he tried to pry Bloody Mary’s fingers off of his coat, “You have to trust me on this, I know I can change him.”

“Wait, change me?” Bloody Mary pulled away, blinking ins surprise.

Electing to ignore him, Pretzel’s expression softened slightly. He let out a sigh as he walked beside him, grabbing Bloody Mary by the back of his robe and pulling him away from them, shoving him hard enough to send him stumbling backwards. “You’re bloody lucky that I trust you, Red Wine,” he said, looking from him to Bloody Mary with his lips curled into a frown, “And since you’re clearly not taking no for an answer…” he reached under his shirt, pulling out a silver key that hung from a chain around his neck. He took the necklace off and handed it over to him, his eyes still narrowed and his voice still edged with annoyance as he spoke again. “I’m counting on you to make progress with him. If you don’t, he comes back here and  _ stays here _ . Is that understood?”

“Yes, father,” Red Wine took the key from him, turning it over in his hand.

“I’ll be checking up on you,” Pretzel continued, “If I think things are going wrong I won’t hesitate to change my mind about this.”

“That’s fair enough,” Red Wine said, allowing himself to relax slightly as he bent down to unlock the chain attached to Bloody Mary’s ankle. Of course, he was nervous. He didn’t know if his plan would work for certain, not did he know if living alone with someone like Bloody Mary was a good- or safe- idea. But still, there was no way he could back out now, even if he wanted to. 

All he could do now was hope and pray that this all went according to plan- both for Bloody Mary’s sake and for his own.


	2. Discussions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Bloody Mary had been buzzing with excitement as they'd made their way to the apartment Red Wine had found for them. The carriage that had been hired was nothing special, but he acted like it was the height of luxury, bouncing up and down excitedly in his seat. Red Wine watched him closely, observing him with great intrigue. There was a strange, childlike innocence to the way he acted, a glimmer in his eye as he straightened his legs out in front of him and stretched his arms up above him. Red Wine knew he was dangerous, but somehow this told him that Bloody Mary wasn’t to be feared- at least not for now.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alright lads this is a long one but lets get into this. as always, comments/kudos are super appreciated!!! enjoy!!!

Bloody Mary had been buzzing with excitement as they'd made their way to the apartment Red Wine had found for them. The carriage that had been hired was nothing special, but he acted like it was the height of luxury, bouncing up and down excitedly in his seat. Red Wine watched him closely, observing him with great intrigue. There was a strange, childlike innocence to the way he acted, a glimmer in his eye as he straightened his legs out in front of him and stretched his arms up above him. Red Wine knew he was dangerous, but somehow this told him that Bloody Mary wasn’t to be feared- at least not for now.

“I should probably explain what exactly I’m going to do with you,” he said, causing the other food soul to turn to face him.

“I don’t care,” Bloody Mary answered, “I’m free now. I can do whatever I like.” He narrowed his eyes, his grin turning malicious as he leaned across the carriage towards Red Wine. “You can’t stop me,  _ father, _ ” he spat, the childishness in his demeanor now completely gone, “The moment this carriage stops, I’m leaving.”

Red Wine inhaled sharply as Blood Mary sat back down in his seat, running a hand through his silver-blond hair and smiling to himself. He kept his hand on the hilt of his swords, gripping it tightly as he kept his eyes fixed on the food soul sat opposite him. He really should’ve known that something like that would happen, but he decided to do his best to push it to the back of his mind; he couldn’t exactly blame Bloody Mary, for all he knew he was being taken to another basement to be locked up, just as he’d been before. Red Wine sighed, resting his elbow on the window of the carriage and rubbing his temple. “I suppose,” he said, “I’d better explain to you what’s going on.”

Bloody narrowed his eyes, his lips curling into a sneer. “Oh, I know exactly what’s going on,” he spat, “You said you were getting me out of there but you’re probably just going to throw me in another cellar, aren’t you? I’m not stupid.”

“No, actually,” Red Wine answered, fighting to urge to draw his sword, “You see, was thinking about how I, over the years, have managed to control my… how do I put this…”

“...Vampiric tendencies?” Bloody Mary laughed as Red Wine visibly tensed up at his words, “You haven’t learned to control them, you and I both know that.” 

For a few seconds there was silence, and Red Wine looked down as he felt the other food soul's gaze piercing through him like a knife through butter. He cleared his throat, ignoring his previous comment as he continued. “I know what's happened to you, Bloody Mary,” he said, somehow managing to keep his voice soft and even, “I know what those humans did to you because they did it to me too. The only reason Pretzel keeps you chained up down there is because what they… turned you into is dangerous.”

“Tell me,” Bloody Mary smirked, folding his arms over his  chest, “Why should I care?”

“Because if you were to escape now,” he told him, “You won't actually be free. Pretzel and I will have no choice but to hunt you down and lock you up- permanently. However, if you do this, you'll have privileges that you could never get while on the run.”

Bloody Mary seemed to be interested, making eye contact with Red Wine and cocking his head to one side in curiosity. “Privileges?” he asked, “Like what?”

“Well…” he paused for a second to think, “What's one thing you haven't had since you were locked up? Something that you really want?”

There was silence for a few seconds. A light dusting of pink spread across Bloody Mary's cheeks as he spoke, and Red Wine could swear that the food soul in front of him was an entirely different person to the one who had been threatening to escape just a few minutes ago. “Well… I haven't slept in a bed in over a hundred years…” he said, “... And it's been a while since I've had a  _ taste _ of anyone…”

Sighing, he looked away from Bloody Mary, and crossed his arms over his chest. “Well you certainly won't be getting  _ that _ ,” he said firmly, “But I can definitely get you a bed, amongst other things.”

“Will you let me see Steak?”

Red Wine stiffened, gritting his teeth and clenching his hands into a fist. He knew that Bloody Mary would've asked about the red-haired food soul at some point, yet somehow the question still caught him off guard and for a good thirty seconds he stayed silent as he thought of a way to reply. The question itself was innocent enough, but Red Wine knew that it was fueled by his thirst for Steak’s ‘warmth’ and his desperation to do unspeakable things to him. As much as he hated that horned bastard, he couldn't, and wouldn’t, intentionally put him in harm’s way. He sighed, shaking his head as the carriage gradually began to slow down. “No, you won’t,” he said, “Not until you can prove to me that you’re not dangerous.”

Now it was Bloody Mary’s turn to be quiet, his expression softening and his lips curling upwards into a small smile. “I… guess I’ll do what you want then…” he said, his voice gentle and quiet.

Red Wine was a little surprised, both at his answer and at his sudden shy tone of voice. He hadn’t even properly explained what he’d be teaching him but with that simple promise he was already on board with the plan. For a few seconds he pursed his lips, slowly nodding to himself as he took in he revelation. During the silence, the carriage came to a halt, and Bloody Mary climbed over the seat to look out the window. It occured to Red Wine that that he had probably never lived somewhere like this- a busy, bright and relatively city district full of normal people doing normal things. Unfortunately, that day was a sunny and clear one, and Red Wine found himself flinching as he opened the door and stepped into the street. He turned back around, holding out a gloved hand for him to take.

The other food soul looked worried, almost hesitant, but he reached out and allowed him to wrap his fingers around his, gripping onto him securely as he joined him on the pavement below. 

Naturally, Bloody Mary didn’t have any bags- or belongings for that matter- and he kept a hold of Red Wine’s hand as he slowly lead him into the apartment building and up the flights of stairs. Red Wine felt unsafe to say the least, but he didn’t say a thing. If this were going to work, he’d have to have as much faith in Bloody Mary as he did in him.  

The apartment he’d rented was right on the top floor- two bedrooms, one bathroom, not ideal for two people to be sharing, but relatively inconspicuous and high up enough that Bloody Mary would be able to escape without either being spotted or injuring himself. He’d already furnished it before he’d even finished formulating his plan (he could always reside in it himself if things hadn’t gone to plan with Pretzel) and he let go of the other food soul’s hand as he opened the door, watching him as he entered, looking around the entryway as if it were the inside of a palace. 

“Red Wine…” he spoke softly, almost as if in awe, “Are you sure about this?”

“Of course I am,” Red Wine answered firmly, shutting the door behind him as he entered the apartment, “It’s this or the church. While this is… considerably nicer than a box in a basement, all the time I still deem you to be dangerous, you’re still under my watch. Understood?”

Bloody Mary grinned, entering the living area and laying down on the couch, shutting his eyes and letting out a hum of satisfaction. “Mhmm… Whatever you say…”

Red Wine followed him, pulling a chair out from under the dining room table, placing it in front of the couch and sitting down on it. “Before you get too comfortable,” he said, “I have a few rules that I’m going to need you to follow. Break them once and I won’t be letting you out of your bedroom. Break them twice and you’ll be going back to the church.”

“Wait, I get a bedroom?”

“That's not important right now,” Red Wine frowned, “What's important is that you listen to me so I can be sure that you're not going to put anyone else in danger.”

“Define danger,” Bloody Mary said. Red Wine didn't answer him, changing the subject instead.

“Go through that door,” he told him, “The room at the the end of the corridor is the bathroom. You smell. Have a shower.”

“ _ Excuse me _ ? _ ” _

“Once you're done, your room is through the door directly opposite. I've put some clothes on your bed for you to change into.” Red Wine stood up and put his chair back, not facing him as he walked over to the window and closed the curtains. “Come back here when you're finished, I'll be waiting for you here.”

“But-”

“I won't ask you again, Bloody Mary.”

Bloody Mary was quiet for a few seconds before sighing, leaving the room without a word. A few moments later Red Wine heard the bathroom door slam shut and the water from the shower running and he couldn't help but smile to himself, allowing himself to relax for the first time that day. He knew that this wouldn't be easy, but he hadn't been expecting the other food soul's constant changes in mood and demeanor. Something told him that it was just a result of being chained up in a basement for decades and that after a few months he'd be at least somewhat normal. Right now, his biggest problem wasn't Bloody Mary, but Pretzel, whom he had no doubt would be breathing down his neck, waiting patiently for him to mess up-

Red Wine was suddenly pulled away from his thoughts as he heard a thumping at the door. He hesitated for a second, unsure what to do- other than Pretzel, no-one knew that he and Bloody Mary were there, and it would be a bit soon for him to check up on them. Logically, the only people who could be knocking on the door would be others living in the building coming to greet their new neighbours, but Red Wine couldn’t help but think that it was a little soon for that. He waited for a few moments, hoping that whoever was at the door would go away. They didn’t, and moments later they knocked again, a lot harder. Red Wine still didn’t answer, instead choosing to glare at the door with the hopes that the visitor would leave. Obviously, it didn’t work, and the next time they knocked (pounded) on the door, it was accompanied by a voice- one that Red Wine recognised instantly.

“I know you’re in there, you bastard!” it said, “Open the bloody door!”

Steak.

_ Shit. _

Red Wine really had no choice in this situation. So, with a roll of his eyes, he made his way over to the door, drawing the sword as he opened it. As he expected, the horned food soul was stood in front of him, eyes narrowed and arms folded over his chest. He looked him up and down with disdain, letting out a sigh. “What are you doing here?” he asked.

Steak shoved past him, taking off his coat and dumping it onto the back of the couch, not pausing to look at Red Wine as he answered, “Your religious guy sent me,” he  explained, “I’m supposed to be ‘checking up on you’ or something.”

Red Wine frowned. “He sent  _ you? _ ” To be honest, he hadn't meant it to be as rude as it came out as, but he couldn’t be asked to hide the shock in his voice, earning him a glare from Steak as he sat down on the couch and looked up at him.

“If you think I want to be here then you’re wrong,” Steak said, “Your  _ friend  _ didn’t even explain, he just gave me an address and sent me here…” he paused, turning his head towards where the sound of running water could be clearly heard through the walls, frowning. “Who else is here?” he asked.

“Bloody Mary.”

“ _ Bloody Mary? _ ”

“Yes.”

“... You’re kidding, right?”

Red Wine shook his head. “Why would I joke about that?”

Steak didn’t reply for a minute or so. He opened his mouth to speak several times, but each time he realised he didn’t have anything to say and closed it again. The confusion on his face couldn’t have been any clearer and Red Wine would be lying if he were to say that he didn’t find it amusing.

Eventually, Steak spoke again, making no attempt to disguise his uncertainty. “And… why is he here?”

“Well,” Red Wine sat down beside him, being sure to keep a little distance between them, “You know how I manage to control my bloodlust?”

“Not really, but go on.”

“You see, I realised that Bloody Mary is similar to me in the way that humans… corrupted him. They turned him into… well, a monster. Are you following me so far?”

Steak nodded, but his facial expression said otherwise. “Are you planning on changing him or something?” he asked, his voice edged with disbelief. Red Wine nodded.

“To put it simply, yes,” he answered, “Or at least, I’m going to try to.”

Steak raised his eyebrows, crossing one leg over the other as he glared at him. “So you’re going to put others in danger in order to do what exactly?”

“I already told you what.” Red Wine said curtly, “And I’m not explaining it ag-”

“Do you have a plan?”

“... Yes.”

“Do you have a backup plan? In case something goes wrong?”

This time, Red Wine stayed quiet, and his eyes widened and he inhaled sharply, skin turning pale, then pink as realisation washed over him. Steak just rolled his eyes.

“This is never going to work, idiot,” he said, his voice firm but calm, “You’re putting not just yourself but everyone else in the area at risk. It would be best if you just gave up-”

“No!”

Red Wine stood up, turning to face the other food soul. His cheeks were red with embarrassment, his gloved hand gripping the hilt of his sword and his fangs glinting dangerously in the slither of sunlight that pushed its way through the gap in the curtains. For a few moments, he glared down at Steak, teeth bared and his fingers trembling over his weapon. Then, he let out a shaky breath, allowing himself to relax before plopping back down onto the couch, burying his face in his palms and groaning into his palms. “I can’t do this…” he muttered, more to himself than to Steak, “What on Tierra was I thinking…?” He felt Steak stand up from the couch, not looking up at him as he spoke. 

“Well, now that I’ve brought you back to your senses,” he said, “I should head off-”

It was in that moment that Red Wine had an idea- and idea no better than any of the ones he’d had so far, but an idea nonetheless. Before the other food soul could leave, he jumped up and gripped his arm tightly, all traces of his previous self-doubt suddenly gone.

“Stay here,” he told him.” Steak blinked in confusion.

“What?”

“Stay here,” Red Wine repeated, “Of course, I wouldn’t be able to help Bloody Mary by myself, he doesn’t like or trust me… but you, on the other hand… If you were stay here with me, he’d probably be much more willing to comply-”

“Absolutely not.” Steak yanked his arm out of his grasp, looking at him in disgust, “I’m going to tell that bastard from the church to come and take his prisoner back.”

“If you do that he’ll only escape again,” he countered, “He does every single time we lock him up. Just… give it a week. I promise you it’ll work.” Steak’s expression softened and turned from one of anger to mild annoyance. He was very nearly convinced, and Red Wine had a feeling he knew exactly how to get him on his side. “Besides,” he said, “If this works we both get to rub it in Pretzel’s face afterward.”

At this Steak seemed swayed, and Red Wine couldn’t help but smile smugly to himself as he spoke.

“... Fine,” he said, “But if anything happened in this week, I’m gone, understand?”

Red Wine just nodded. “Perfectly.”


	3. Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Steak, how nice of you to join us,” he smiled, “You smell absolutely delicious today. Steak didn't answer, visibly stiffening as Bloody Mary said his name. Feeling brave, he took another step towards him. “There's no need to be scared of me, Steak,” he continued, “I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to say hello-”
> 
> “Bloody Mary, that's enough.” Red Wine cut him off, eyes narrowed and fangs bared, “If you take another step closer to him I'll slit your throat.”
> 
> \--
> 
> Aka bloody mary doesn't know shit about being normal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooof it's been a while since I updated this- real sorry about that!!!!! Updates will be getting much slower bc I go back to school next week, so please be patient!!! Thanks!!!!

Bloody Mary smiled to himself as he stepped out of the shower, running his fingers through his wet hair before wiping the condensation from the mirror and looking at his reflection. It had been a long time since he'd last been able to take care of himself properly; during his imprisonment he'd been washed once, maybe twice a month, and he'd always been shackled while it had happened. After all those decades in that basement washing his own hair become a rarity, and to be able to do it himself was a luxury.

He picked up the towel that was laying next to the shower and wrapped it around his waist. He could hear voices coming from the living room, both familiar. One, of course, was Red Wine, his voice was raised and filled with anger. Bloody Mary couldn't help but chuckle at this. The other voice was quieter and calmer, but instantly recognisable; the low, rough tone, the way he hissed out curses at Red Wine like he always had.

Steak.

Bloody Mary felt a chill run through his body as he leaned against the door, listening to Steak's voice and closing his eyes. He let out a sigh of satisfaction, lost in the sound of him speaking. His voice was just as he'd remembered it- deep, angry and filled with passion and hot-headedness. He had to fight the urge to open the door and go to him, to breathe in his scent and sink his teeth into his skin. He knew that doing so would end badly for him- all the time that Steak And Red Wine were together he didn't stand a chance, and the last thing he wanted was to lose the precious freedom that he'd only just acquired.

To be honest, Bloody Mary couldn't tell what he and Red Wine were actually saying. It became clear that the two of them were trying to make sure he  couldn't hear them, and he only managed to make out a few muffled words: something about Pretzel, about staying, and about people being at risk; just the usual things that came up when discussing  him.

He listened a while longer, but after a few minutes their apparent argument had died down and they were no longer speaking loud enough for him to hear them. Letting out a sigh, Bloody Mary picked up the comb laying by the mirror (he assumed it was Red Wine's but he couldn't be bothered to ask) and ran it through his hair, tugging at the knots for a few minutes as he hummed softly to himself.

Once he was done, he made his way into the bedroom and let his towel drop to the floor as he looked at the clothes set out on the bed. They were clearly belonged to Red Wine, and he ran his hands over the soft silk of the shirt laid out in front of him before picking it up and slipping it over his shoulders. He couldn't help but let out a long sigh of content as he did it up; the material was soft against his skin, much softer than the robe he'd worn for the last few decades and much more comfortable too. The same went for the pants, which sat snugly around his thighs, the soft clean cotton gentle on his skin. Bloody Mary didn't think he'd ever feel this happy about a set of clothes, but here he was. He looked in the mirror, pulling his hair out of its braid and smiling at his reflection as he opened up the top two buttons of his shirt, rolling the sleeves up to his elbows.

He was about to leave when he spotted an open box of what looked to be makeup, sitting on a wooden vanity in the corner of the room. He could only assume that it belonged to Red Wine- surely he wouldn't mind if he were to borrow some?

He reached into the box, picking out a lipstick and pulling off the lid. The make-up inside was a dark plum colour- not Bloody Mary's preferred hue, but it would do. He applied it, the dark colour a stark contrast against his pale skin. He smiled at his reflection, picking up the eyeliner pencil and putting some in. He hadn't worn makeup in years- mostly because he'd been locked up in a basement- and looking at his reflection made him smile.

Damn, he looked hot.

 

He ran a hand through his hair one more time before putting the makeup back in the box and leaving the room to rejoin Red Wine and Steak.

He knocked on the door to the living room, smiling as he heard Steak's voice from the other side of it.

“Is that him?” he asked. There was no answer for a few moments, and when Red Wine spoke, it wasn't in reply to him.

“Come in,” he said firmly, and Bloody Mary did as he asked, noticing how Steak immediately looked at the floor as he entered the room. Red Wine stepped in front of him, as if to create a barrier between them, looking the blond food soul up and down before letting out a sigh. “I suppose this will do for now,” he muttered, more to himself than to Bloody Mary, “Are they comfortable.”

“They're kind of restrictive,” Bloody Mary answers, “I like having some skin showing, you know.”

“Of course you do.”

For a few seconds nobody spoke, and Steak looked up somewhat hesitantly and made eye contact with food soul before him. Bloody Mary grinned at him, taking a step forward despite Red Wine looking more than ready to fight him if necessary.

“Steak, how nice of you to join us,” he smiled, “You smell absolutely _delicious_ today." Steak didn't answer, visibly stiffening as Bloody Mary said his name. Feeling brave, he took another step towards him. “There's no need to be scared of me, Steak,” he continued, “I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to say hello-”

“Bloody Mary, that's enough.” Red Wine cut him off, eyes narrowed and fangs bared, “If you take another step closer to him I'll slit your throat.”

To Red Wine's visible surprise, he did as he was told, stopping where he was and tilting his head to one side.

“You told me Steak wouldn't come to visit until I wasn't 'dangerous’ anymore” he pointed out, “Has he come to stay with us?”

He watched as the two of them exchanged glares, eyes narrowed as they each waited for the other to give a reply. In the end it was Steak who broke the silence, staying behind Red Wine as he spoke.

“I'm here to make sure this… plan actually works,” he said firmly, “and if it doesn't I'm taking you back to Pretzel. Understand?”

Bloody Mary swallowed. Of course, Steak had threatened him before- most of their interactions have been fights after all- and in any other situation he would have payed no notice to him. However, the threat of being sent back to that _hellhole_ was more than enough to stop him from advancing any further, and he stiffened before backing up. “I understand,” he said, watching as Steak nodded and unclenched his jaw, “But I'm done with you yet, you know.”

“Oh, I know,” Steak replied, eyes narrowed, “And if you try anything… you know where you'll end up.”

Bloody Mary looked to Red Wine for help but recurved only a shrug and a frown. _Bastard._

Bloody Mary huffed in annoyance, sitting down on the couch with his arms folded. There was silence for a while, and he opened the curtains to glare out at the people below.

He'd always been jealous of humans. Whenever he had managed to escape the church, he'd found himself watching the people around him with a strange amount of curiosity. On one hand, their lives were boring, short and pointless. There was no reason for their existence other than to procreate and eventually rot. On the other hand, however, humans radiated warmth. Bloody Mary often assumed that it was just their blood, but looking at them now, from the top floor of an apartment building in the Light Kingdom, he found himself wondering if it was something else that gave them their warmth.

He continued to watch the people down below, too absorbed in his own thoughts to notice how the couch dipped as somebody sat down beside him. He continued to not notice them until they cleared their throat and tapped him on the shoulder, giving him now chance but to turn around.

“Red Wine,” he said, keeping his voice blank, “What do you want?”

Red Wine gave him a small smile, and Bloody Mary couldn't help but notice that Steak was no longer present. The dark haired food soul's voice was soft and gentle as he spoke to him, keeping a gloved hand resting gently on his arm as he did. “I just need to talk to you about a few things,” he told him, “Is that alright?”

Bloody Mary let out a sigh. “Sure, whatever.” He shifted to face Red Wine, his brows furrowed and eyes slightly narrowed. Red Wine gave him another smile, still speaking quietly as he went on.

“Here's the thing, Bloody Mary,” he said, “You can't really… _do that_.”

“Do what?”

“What you just did with Steak. It's disturbing.”

“I don't care.”

“You should. If people hear you saying things like 'you smell delicious today’ and 'I'm not done with you yet’, they're going to think you're dangerous and they'll all be scared of you.” Bloody Mary didn't answer, instead opting to roll his eyes and look away as the other food soul continued, “If you want to get people's trust, just be friendly with them…. You do know what that means, don't you?”

“Of course I know what it means,” Bloody Mary spat, “I'm not stupid.” He paused, turning back around to face Red Wine. “Are you scared of me?” For a moment, Red Wine was quiet, hesitating for a while as he thought of how to answer.

“I wouldn't word it like that,” he eventually said, “I think I'm less scared of you and more scared of what you could do to other people.”

Bloody Mary grinned. “Good,” he said, “That's how it should be.”

“Is it though?” Red Wine raised an eyebrow and Bloody Mary nodded, letting out a soft laugh.

“I like it when people fear me, Red Wine,” he told him, “There's just something so satisfying about watching the blood drain from their face as they scramble to escape… And I love hearing them sob as they beg me for mercy.” He subconsciously licked his lips, a small smile growing on his face as he leaned back against the couch.

Red Wine nodded slowly as he took in what he'd said, staying silent for a few seconds as he decided how to phrase his answer. “Well, I suppose there's nothing wrong with being… a _little_ sadistic,” he eventually replied, picking his choice of words carefully, “As long as you make sure it's limited to Fallen Angels and… well, the bedroom.” He felt himself cringe at his own sentence, instantly wishing he'd said something else the moment the words left his lips.

At this, Bloody Mary turned back around to face him, the corner of his lips curling upwards into a smirk. “Oh?” he laughed, “What makes you say that? Are you perhaps speaking from experience?” He leaned closer to him, and Red Wine stiffened as he felt Bloody Mary's hand come to rest on his cheek. “Tell me, Red Wine,” he muttered, his voice soft, yet firm, “Do you ever miss the taste of blood? Do you ever long for the cries of your victims as you drain the life from their body? Don't you crave the feeling of-”

“Absolutely not,” Red Wine interrupted him, eyes narrowed as he pushed the other food soul off of him. Bloody Mary let out a soft chuckle, pulling away from him with a sickly smile.

“Oh, did I hit a nerve?” he asked with a laugh, and Red Wine narrowed his eyes, speaking firmly- but not angrily- as he replied.

“It's getting late,” he said, avoiding the other food soul's question altogether, “I'm going to order in food and then you're going to bed. I want you well-rested for tomorrow, as I plan on having a very thorough talk with you. Do you understand?”

Bloody Mary stayed silent for a few seconds, his expression somewhere between confusion and surprise as he looked at Red Wine with a slight frown. Finally, he let out a sigh, turning back around to look out of the window once again. “Fine,” he said, “Whatever. I don't care.”

The sudden change in his mood caught Red Wine slightly off-guard, but he refused to let it show as he stood up and left to check up on Steak.

He'd known that this wouldn't be easy from the start, but it was now dawning on him just how tough this would be. Thank heavens he had Steak to help him.


End file.
